The present invention relates to an electric-assisted leisure lifting recliner and, more particularly, to an electric-assisted leisure lifting recliner operated by a single actuator while providing enhanced operational convenience, stability, and comfort.
A type of chair includes a seat for supporting the buttocks of a user and a backrest for supporting the back of the user. To provide comfort support for the legs, a telescopic footrest can be disposed in front of the seat. Furthermore, the reclining angle of the backrest can be adjusted to provide sitting comfort.
To help the user leave the chair, a lifting mechanism is provided in currently available chairs to lift the center of gravity of the buttocks of the user by raising a rear end of the chair while the user moves forwards to leave the seat for the purposes of standing up.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,885 discloses a lift chair and recliner including an actuator for adjusting the reclining angle of a back frame. A footrest moves to an extended state while the back frame reclines. Another actuator lifts a rear end of the seat to help a user stand up. However, the two actuators increases the costs. Furthermore, when the user merely intends to extend the footrest for reading or eating without significantly reclining the backrest, the lift chair and recliner cannot fulfill this need and, thus, provides limited applications.
Although the lift chair and recliner could be designed to include only one actuator for controlling the reclining angle of the backrest and lifting the seat, the resulting components could be complicated and could have poor stability.